Two Worlds Tumble Down
by Mrs.D.Criss-omguramazing
Summary: What happens when a relationship that is beautiful and amazing is clouded by sadness depression and self loathing? Can Kurt and Blaine help each other out of their black hole? *Warning* High levels of angst and sadness, includes death. T for lang.
1. Chapter 1

_AN/: OK so this is a story that I wrote for a project in school last year that I edited a bit to make it Klaine instead of the original two girls. WARNING! Lots of angst and sadness! This is a future fic and some of Kurt's past has been altered. Plus it also kind of seems like it starts in the middle but I'm thinking of going back into a flashback kind of chapter later on. Ok hope you like it reviews please! This is my first! _

Chapter One: Bad News

Kurt's POV:

"Kurt…Kurt! Did you hear what I just said?"

This is what Blaine kept repeating in my ear, the phone was held loosely in my hand and I couldn't find the strength to respond. This is SO not what I needed right now. Just so I could complete my world falling down around me. My boyfriend. My bestfriend. My only friend. How could he does this? To him, to me, to us? Did he even think about this?

"Did you even think about this Blaine? Did you THINK about how much it would hurt me if you killed yourself?" I screamed.

"Of course I did Kurt, I would never want to hurt you, but look at my life recent-"he was cut off by me yelling back "Look at mine! How do you think I feel everyday when I get to go home from being tortured at school by Karofsky and his Neanderthals to find my dad passed out on the couch from too much beer and sorrow because he still just can't deal with mom being gone and the garage slowly going out of business?

Blaine said nothing. I knew I was being selfish and that pointing out my problems wouldn't help her come to peace with her own. I knew that I couldn't blame him for thinking about it, pulling the plug. There hadn't been a week recently when there wasn't a new bruise from his dad because his son was "too much of a fag to live under (his) roof". There had been many long nights filled with me holding him and rocking him to sleep after a particularly bad fight. He at least had his mom though. Being 14 and losing your mother doesn't go away without any scars. It had been almost three years since she had passed and all that had changed is that my dad became more of an alcoholic. This year has been the worst for both me and Blaine. All we had left was each other after his dad pulled him out of Dalton and put him in McKinley he lost his friends, and with Mercedes having to move to help care for her grandfather, I had nobody else either. All we had was each other, and we thought it would be ok =, that we would get through it, but we weren't doing well so far.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I … I know how hard it is for you, I really do, it's just that I have no one else to talk to and I just need to scream sometimes, and with your announcement just now it scared me and I blew up. I'm sorry."

"I know."

We had had this fight before, it was always happening, but it had never been so serious.

"Meet you at the Lima Bean?" I asked, hoping that he would still want to see me.

"Yeah, be there in five."

I closed my phone and leaned my head back looking at the ceiling, thanking the universes that Blaine was still with me on earth, alive. I had no idea what I would do if he left.

_AN/: So what do you think? Reviews are appreciated! And since I already have most of the story written updates should come every day! Maybe even multiple chapters if I have time! _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/: Hey sorry for the super long wait family vacation and I forgot my computer at home :/ Ok so I've noticed that that last chapter was REALLY short so in my edits I have tried to make this one a little longer. The way I originally wrote it makes it hard to lengthen because it was supposed to be super short. So in your reviews, if you read this, please tell me whether you want longer chapters or not because I'm contemplating just completely forgetting what I've already written/re-written and just go from what I have. _

Chapter Two, Excuses

Blaine's POV:

Was it just me or did he say that he deserves suicide mare than I do. That's what it sounded like to me. This is so like him, he turns everything around into his problem. I shouldn't have expected anymore than I got. He is always such a diva, sure it's cute sometimes, but I really need him to just listen. I know that he doesn't want me to die; he said he loved me and that has to mean something, Kurt wasn't the kind of person to just say I love you for nothing. I guess that is part of the problem though, he's the only one who loves me. Once upon a time I had a family. Where the hell did that go? Ever since I came out when I was thirteen, my daad has been hurting me, physically and emotionally. Even all the bullies at school weren't as bad. My mother had absolutely no self confidence and wouldn't stand up to him. She would just stand and watch as my dad slapped or punched or kicked me again, whether it was for screaming at him, talking back, or being who I am. He called me a fag at least once a day and would talk about how ashamed he was to have one living under his roof. Kurt tried to help with this, we told each other everything. Well, almost everything. The one secret I had kept from Kurt and intended to keep from him was that I had already tried, multiple times. I had been trying to kill myself for months now. Every time I thought about it and I had the blades or pills or water running, my mom would come in crying and apologize. I had heard apologies for not standing up to my father, not being there when I was crying, for not being a good mother. She would promise me every day that it would be different soon, better, but it never was. I knew that it never would be, that's why I kept trying, but I couldn't do it with her there. The phone rang and jerked me from my pity party. I ran to stop the squealing of our ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine, look I know we were supposed to go to breadsticks tonight but I just don't feel like it ok? I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, whatever Kurt it's n-"

"Ok then bye Blaine. Love you"

I heard the phone click before I could mumble my "Love you too." I started for my room hanging the phone back up as I passed the base. I hadn't actually gone on a date with Kurt for about a week now. We grabbed coffee occasionally but that was just in passing. He never seemed to feel like it anymore. Once in my room I picked up my guitar and started to strum out Pink's Fucking Perfect.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions _

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Thank god for Pink. I have been singing this song more and more often. I think I'm going to play it to Kurt, if he ever has the time to listen.

_Mistreated _

_Misplaced_

_Misunderstood_

That was for sure.

_Miss "no way it is all good."_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken _

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look I'm still around_

I did want to be. Some part of me really wanted to stay here, living, without the hurt. I started to belt the chorus, since I was home alone.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect _

_To me_

I wish someone besides Pink would tell me that. Kurt and I had been together for over a year, neither of us had said anything gooey and romantic in a long time. We both just had so much baggage. I felt like we were like Roger and Mimi from RENT.

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong_

_Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you instead_

Who was I talking to here, the bullies, my dad, Kurt…?

_So complicated_

_Look how big you'll make it _

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

It really was exhausting trying to hate anyone, even my dad.

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_Seen you do the same_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect_

_To me_

I felt a few tears escape. I never got through this song completely without crying. It struck to close to home.

_The whole world stares_

_While I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and I tried tried tried_

_But we try too hard _

_It's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans they don't get my hair_

_String ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

Why did I do that? Why did I try to kill myself but never hurt myself? Did I really want an escape or just a reason for someone to rescue me?

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Fucking perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect _

_To me_

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than_

_Fucking perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing _

_You're fucking perfect to me_

I bawled myself to sleep.

An:/ SO what do you think? Is it good? Better than last chapter? Please please review I need them! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Blame

Kurt's POV:

How could I let this happen? Blaine was my life line. The one person I could count on 24/7. I had fallen in love with him on sight and always depended on Blaine to be there for me whenever I needed to cry or someone to vent to or someone to love me. Of course I was always being selfish. I never gave him a chance to talk unless he was talking about me, or how to fix my problems. I should have seen this coming. I should have seen the hurt in his eyes, the loneliness, and the hopelessness. I was so fucking wrapped up in my own world to even notice. Now that I knew, it was something had changed about him, like he was wearing his happy mask around me. ME. Mom would be so embarrassed of me. Her son, the one that drove his first boyfriend to suicide, what a perfect child. Maybe they were right, maybe they were all right, I didn't deserve to be loved anymore, I didn't deserve to have friends, didn't deserve to have anyone, and didn't deserve to be happy. I had to make it up to Blaine somehow. Maybe a song could tell him how I felt. I picked up my iPod and started to scroll through his playlist. Ah, there it is, the perfect song. I pressed play and started to sing.

_Tell me have you ever loved someone,__  
><em>_So much that it makes you wanna cry, Tell me have you ever love someone,__  
><em>_That no matter what they did you needed them by your side.__  
><em>

Blaine was the one I needed. I loved him with all my heart, but sometimes it felt like he didn't care that he was so important to me.

_Oh I'm losing my mind.__  
><em>_Stead thinking 'bout you all the time.__  
><em>_Oh I'm telling you this is it.__  
><em>_I can't live without your kiss._

I needed Blaine to understand that he was important to me. I didn't want to be so selfish anymore. I hoped he appreciated how hard I was trying.

_Oh baby I know that I know that I...__  
><em>_Can't live without you in my life__  
><em>_But baby why can't I just do all the things that's right__  
><em>_Oh baby I know that I...__  
><em>_Can't live without you in my life.__  
><em>_But I can see it when I look at you I can see it now.__  
><em>_That I don't deserve you...__  
><em>  
><em>So many nights that I sat on the phone with you<em>_  
><em>_Not even realizing that I might lose you._

How could I be so blind to Blaine's suicidal thoughts?

_Never admitting that I made mistakes.__  
><em>_Not having no remorse for the tears fallin down your face.__  
><em>_Sometimes love is hard to recognize even when you see it with your own two eyes. Why do I feel this way in my life? Why can't I just run and hide. Hide away from the pain that I've given you. Tell me why... because I don't deserve you...__  
><em>

Why was I so unhappy all the time? Oh right because nothing in my life ever went the way it was supposed to. I don't deserve Blaine, maybe I would have been able to keep his life a little happier if I hadn't come in and tainted it.

_Ohh baby I know that I...__  
><em>_Can't live without you in my life__  
><em>_But baby why can't I just do all the things that's right__  
><em>_Oh baby I know that I...__  
><em>_Can't live without you in my life.__  
><em>_But I can see it when I look at you I can see it now.__  
><em>_That I don't deserve you...__  
><em>

Tears started to prick my eyes. I tried to blink them back.

___I don't deserve to feel your touch__  
><em>_Ohh I don't deserve to feel your love__  
><em>_I don't deserve to feel your lips to have your kiss__  
><em>_Oh really I don't deserve you.__  
><em>_I don't deserve you.__  
><em>

Who could love me? He was so much better than I was. He had no idea how worthless I was.

___Oh baby I know that I...__  
><em>_Can't live without you in my life__  
><em>_But baby why can't I just do all the things that's right__  
><em>_Oh baby I know that I__  
><em>_Can't live without you in my life__  
><em>_But I can see it when I look at you I can see it now.__  
><em>_That I don't deserve you___

_Tell me have you ever love someone so much that it makes you wanna cry.__  
><em>_Tell me have you ever love someone that no matter what they did you needed them by your side._

I held myself and slid down to the floor as the sobs took over my body.

"Dad?" I yelled as I entered my own little slice of hell. No answer, that was unusual, usually I was greeted with a 'Shut-up you ungrateful shit!' "Daddd?" I yelled again as I started up the stairs looking for him. Something was not right. I could feel it. "Hello?" I was practically whispering now, scared at what I might find. I started to open the door to his room. "Daddy!" I shrieked when I saw him lying face down on his bed, not moving a muscle, not even to breathe. His left hand was hung over the side of the bed while his right was clasping something small and white. I ran over and bent down next to him "Ohmygod." I breathed. It was a now empty bottle of anti-depressants and of course he had taken them with the ever present beer. I ran to the phone and started dialing frantically.

"Hello nine-one-one what's your emergency?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Ok guys, here is Chapter Four! Now just a warning I am having major writers block in trying to extend the story because the original only has 4 more chapters! If you have ANY ideas please PM or include them in you REVIEWS! **

**Chapter Four, Field Trip**

**Blaine's POV: **

**The phone screamed into the night. I stumbled getting out of bed. "Hello?" my voice cracked as I managed to utter the word through my half asleep mouth using my half asleep brain. I'm surprised I succeeded. **

"**Hello this is Susanne from the Greensburg Hospital; may I please speak with Blaine Anderson please?"**

"**That's me," I managed to say. At that point I was confused as to why the hospital was calling me this late; we hadn't missed any checkups as far as I knew. **

"**Hi, Blaine**** we have you listed as the secondary emergency contact number for a Mr. Burt Hummel. Is this information correct?" **

"**Yes, yes that is correct. Why? Is Mr. Hummel hurt? Is everything ok?" I babbled on until Susanne the secretary cut me off. **

"**Mr. Hummel**** has had a large overdose of his anti-depressants, and unfortunately he also took them with a large dose of alcohol. He should be fine but his stomach is getting pumped now. His son, Kurt has requested that you come to the hospital. Do you need the address?" **

"**No, I know where it is. Thank you for your help goodbye." I hung up as I grabbed my shoes and jacket and started for the car. This was bad. Sure, Kurt had his issues with Burt sometimes, well more often then I wanted to think about, but he really did love his dad and would be pretty beaten up about this, no doubt blaming himself. I had to get there quick. **

"**Kurt, Kurt ohmygod are you okay?" I found him**** curled up in one of the hospital chairs sobbing. "Are you ok?" I asked. He just shook his head and started crying harder. "Kurt, baby, don't worry the nurses said everything was going to be fine your dad is going to be good as new" I kept trying to convince him just so he could stop crying and take a breath. Hell I was trying to hold back my own tears. Mine were for Kurt though. It hurts to look at the person you love when he is crying his heart out and there isn't anything you can do to make it better. **

"**It's all my fault." Those were the only words he said for the rest of the night as I held him and hugged him until he fell asleep, mumbling those god forsaken words until he finally found peace in his dreams. At about three I started to wake again. Kurt was still sound asleep, exhausted from all the emotional strain this whole thing must be causing him. My stomach decided to inform me that no matter how much I wanted to stay and hold my boyfriend in my arms, I hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day. I laid Kurt's head down on a makeshift pillow from my hoodie, and started towards the cafeteria, it was going to be a long day. **

**AN:/ AGH! I can't keep going at the moment but I feel bad for taking so long to post so I'm going to post this now and hopefully by the time the next update comes there will be more to this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me with ideas and REVIEW! K thanks! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Recovery

Kurt's POV:

I woke up disoriented and confused. I looked around only to find empty green plastic chairs and pasty white walls all around me. The last thing I remembered was bright red blinking lights all around me, and four men carrying my dad into an ambulance. I stood up and started to walk around. That was when I found Blaine leaning against a door frame with his back towards me.

"Babe is that you?" he slowly turned his head around and gave me a little smile.

"Glad to see you up." He said with a half grin.

"Blaine I don't get it, why are we here? What happened last night?"

His face kind of crumpled up as he looked back into the room. I looked where he was staring and couldn't believe what I was seeing. There in a hospital bed was my father, completely unmoving. It seemed like hundreds of wires and tubes were connected to him. He looked so much smaller and weaker than I had ever seen him, even after his heart attack a few years ago. Suddenly I remembered. The beeping of the machines distracted me from my flashbacks, my brain re-living all of the events from the previous night. As I sauntered to his side, I found his hand and squeezed gently to show him that I wasn't going to leave. I hadn't realized that I was crying until Blaine gave me a tissue and wrapped me in a hug.

"What did they do?"

I asked with a face that could only have looked like a blotchy mess. My skin care regime would have to work miracles when I finally got back home.

"The doctors had to pump his stomach to get rid of the medicine before his body digested any more of it into his bloodstream, by the time that he got here though almost half of the anti-depressants had gone into his bloodstream and caused some of the side effects to become possibly permanent." He whispered all of this, as if a lack in volume would make it hurt less.

At that point I was shaking so bad I dropped to the floor. "What side effects?" My voice was shaky, but he understood me.

"The doctors said most likely just sleep deprivation and slight weight gain. There is still a risk for seizures though. That's the most serious." He bent down and started to help me up.

"Don't worry," he said "a nurse is going to stay with him at home and make sure that he has everything he needs, in the mean time you get to stay with me for a couple of days."

"Great," I mumbled "sleepover." I had never felt so dead inside. It was such a strange feeling, I didn't really care if my dad pulled through or not because inside I knew that when he was better, everything would go back to the way it was. I still wouldn't be loved by him. Blaine though, Blaine cared. He was here in the hospital for me, and I wasn't even the one that was hurting. I looked at him. His eyes were closed as he hummed; his arms were around me, thumbs tracing little circles on my arms. I took out my iPod and started to scroll through the songs looking for something we could listen to and hopefully inspire me with a song to sing to him. What better way to show my appreciation, admiration and love of my amazing boyfriend? I didn't have to scroll far to find the perfect song, 'As Long As You're There'. It would be perfect.

"Hey Blaine, do you want to go take a walk outside?" I would sing to him outside, where it wouldn't be so depressing. He looked at me with his eyes full of worry but grabbed my hand nonetheless and we started to walk out. He looked at me as we passed the automatic doors.

"Kurt, are you ok? Why did you want to go outside? Not that I don't like th-"I cut him off from his rambling.

"I wanted to sing to you. You have done so much and I never seem to say thank you which is so impolite of me as your boyfriend so I want to make it up to you. I've chosen the perfect song too."

I looked at him and he was giving me this look of such love I knew I didn't deserve anyone like him. I was nothing compared to what he could have and he still settled for me. I knew he would move on one day when he figured this out but I wanted to make the most of what time I would have with him.

All my life

I've waited for the right

Moment to let you know

I don't wanna let you go,

But now I've realized

There's just no perfect time

To confess how I feel,

This much I know is real

So I'll refuse to waste

one more second

without you knowin' my heart  
>Baby, 'cause I don't<p>

need anything else but your love,  
>Nothing but you<p>

means a thing to me,  
>I'm incomplete<br>When you're not there,  
>Holding me, touching me I swear<br>All of the rest could just disappear  
>And I wouldn't even care,<br>As long as you're there.

Take these words,  
>Don't let them go unheard,<br>This is me reaching out,  
>I hope you can hear it now<br>'Cause, baby my heart said stay,  
>Take it, it's yours to break<br>I'd rather try and lose,  
>Than keep this love from you, yeah<p>

So I'll refuse to

waste one more second

without you knowin' my heart  
>Baby, 'cause I don't<p>

need anything else but your love,  
>Nothing but you<p>

means a thing to me,  
>I'm incomplete<br>When you're not there,  
>Holding me, touching me I swear<br>All of the rest could just disappear  
>And I wouldn't even care,<br>As long as you're there.

Each day and night,  
>That I've kept this a secret,<br>It'd kill me; it's time to share what I feel inside

I don't need

anything else but your love,  
>Nothing but you<p>

means a thing to me,  
>I'm incomplete<br>When you're not there,  
>Holding me, touching me I swear<br>All of the rest could just disappear  
>And I wouldn't even care,<br>As long as you're there...

As long as you're there...  
>Ohh...<p>

I looked to Blaine for approval. I didn't quite have time to register as he closed the distance between us and kissed me fiercely. I took it all in, knowing inside that there would be few of these kisses and moments to come.

AN:/ Ok so I realized that last chapter didn't have a author's note. Sorry! I know everyone reads those. NOT! Cause if you did you would all review right? Review please! They let me know that people are reading this! Anyways the story is coming to a close pretty soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look for the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six, Convincing**

**Blaine's POV:**

**(not in this chap but have blaine sing someone's waiting for you)**

**AN:/ Ok so be wary! There was a time lapse between the chapters! Crazy I know! Please please please review! Also I know that Darren didn't write the song but you can pretend he did. **

I knew that I probably sounded selfish but I had never been so happy! Ever since dad had gotten assigned a new project at work, he was never home which meant he hadn't laid a finger on me. He had even given me and Kurt a hug when we had gotten home from the hospital. I am sad to say that I was surprised when he did this and felt kind of guilty afterward. For the first time in a long time, I didn't dread going home. It was like everything was going to work out; I would have a family again. I wish I could say the same for Kurt though, his dad was not getting better and he couldn't do anything about it. He was spiraling down into a big, black hole. Honestly I wanted to believe he could climb out, but I think he was choosing not to. He needed help but I had to get him to accept it first. Of course I was trying, he was the best thing I had ever had and I loved him more than anything in the world. How to make him see that he was worth so much more than what he was giving himself, well that was the problem wasn't it? I thought of singing. He had sung to me last week outside the hospital and it worked for him. I picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" he answered with no emotion in his voice at all.

"Hey babe just wanted to call and see if you wanted to go with me somewhere."

"Where would that be?"

"It's a surprise." I lied. I hated lying to him; it left the worst feeling in the world. I waited for his reply.

"No thanks I think I need to stay here today."

He stammered on before I stopped him with a simple

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow." I hung up before he could say another word. Whatever if he didn't want help then he wouldn't get help. I sulked up to my room and grabbed my pen and notebook. I always wrote when I was upset, which kind of explained the seven full notebooks of songs and notes and my YouTube page. It helped me get away. That was what I needed then, just for this last moment.

_Remember that time? _

_When you wouldn't talk to me?_

_You wouldn't talk to me_

_All night _

_Remember that song? _

_And all the words we'd sing? _

_Well here's a song I sing _

_All right_

No, that wouldn't be right. I needed something to help him, not tell him what my problems were. Not now. He dug around in his notebook finding what he was looking for. He had originally written it as a lullaby for his future daughter but it would serve its purpose nicely. He called Kurt again. When he picked up he just started to sing.

_Be brave little one.__  
><em>_Make a wish for each sad little tear.__  
><em>_Hold your head up though no one is near__  
><em>_Someone's waiting for you.__  
><em>_Don't cry little one.__  
><em>_There'll be a smile where a frown use to be__  
><em>_You'll be part of the love that you see.__  
><em>_Someone's waiting for you.__  
><em>_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket__  
><em>_and you're sure to see the light.__  
><em>_Soon there'll be joy and happiness__  
><em>_and your little world will be bright__  
><em>_Have faith little one__  
><em>_'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.__  
><em>_You must try to be brave little one.__  
><em>_Someone's waiting to love you_

He heard Kurt crying softly on the other line.

"I love you Kurt."

AN:/ Stick around! Updating twice tonight! Woop!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ Second to last chapter! This one is super short for a reason but I wish it could be longer! Last chapter will be here tomorrow, promise. **

**Chapter Seven, Done**

**Kurt**

Even here, even now I was a chicken, a coward. I never did anything fully to my dad's approval anymore. It was never enough. Now this one thing I had to do full throttle. No more middle ground. I was done, it was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight, Why**

**Blaine's POV:**

**I couldn't even pull myself out of bed to get dressed for the funeral. I was so devastated and tired. I still didn't completely believe that he killed himself. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Mom, Dad, and Mr. Hummel came in then and convinced me to get dressed. After all he was my boyfriend he deserved to have the perfect funeral even though he didn't have a perfect life. I had to get a grip; I was going to sing for him, a song I had written long ago when we were happy. I walked solemnly to the limo that would take me to Kurt's permanent home now. I barely touched one of the roses just to make sure it wasn't a horrible, horrible nightmare. But it wasn't this was reality and I would have to live with this now. When we pulled up I saw the entirety of New Directions and the Warblers there, along with some people I didn't know, who I assumed were family. The service passed by in a blur, I couldn't even see through my tears. Knowing that he was gone was like having my heart ripped out and stomped on. When mom nudged me to go sing I grabbed my guitar and sauntered to the front. I would play this song so damn well that he would hear it, wherever he may be, and know that I would love him as long as I lived, at that I would live for him too now. **

_I've been alone__  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_The world can be___

_I've seen you crying__  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_To make you see__  
><em>

My best just wasn't good enough this time. More tears escaped.

___Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through___

I stood from my stool and looked out into the faces of all the people that loved Kurt.

"Kurt, I will always love you more than you knew. So will everyone else here. I just wish that I could have made you realize it sooner."

AN:/DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry Kurt had to die but that was the plan from the beginning. Review if you want an epilogue. I have a few ideas but idk if I want to go through with them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my loverly readers! So last chapter I was mean and killed Kurt. SOORRYYY!

BUT as a way to compensate if you send me prompts or review I will update with an epilogue! Thanks guys!


End file.
